


One Not-Quite-A-Date On A Hunter's Day Off

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr November 2013“How about a first date on the beach (fluff or smut)?” *Ignores smut* A first date on the beach? (There are a lot of beaches you know.) No pairing mentioned, though I’m going to assume Destiel do the the other messages I received from this person. Truthfully, I have no idea what time the story is set. Not a damn clue.





	One Not-Quite-A-Date On A Hunter's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Dean looked nervously around as he drove down the road in the Impala. Cas sat quietly in the seat next to him. Sam had stayed at the motel, insisting he needed to sleep. (And maybe he hoped that Dean and Cas would finally get a move on.) Cas’s hair was ruffled by the warm, somewhat briny air coming from the open window as he casually avoided staring at Dean.

Not something he was used to doing.

When Dean pulled off the road, Cas examined their surroundings. This area of beach was empty of people, and was partially sheltered from the sun by an outcropping of rock close to thirty feet high.

Dean looked over at Cas after cutting the engine, temporarily getting distracted by the way the blue of the water around them made Cas’s eyes all the bluer. Cas looked back at Dean when he felt the stare, and Dean didn’t look away, not at first. Then Dean gave an awkward cough, turning his eyes away, and opened his door.

Cas was quick to do the same, wondering what they were actually doing here. Then he voiced the question. “Dean, as pleasant as this is, what are we doing here?” Dean tried not to think too hard on the question, instead flashing Cas an easy grin.

“Well, we have free time, and in their free time, hunters try to relax. Could be a decent motel. Could be a cheesy movie. Could be some TV and a cold beer.” Dean had opened the back door of the Impala now, and drug out a cooler. “For Sam, it’s a decent night of sleep or a long jog with no interruptions.”

Dean began to drag the cooler through the sand, closer to the sea. He actually expected Cas’s statement. “I’ve watched you Dean, and this isn’t how you would ‘relax.’” Dean shook his head.

When he looked back at Cas, about to make a remark about the quotations he could hear when Cas spoke, he found his face only several inches from Castiel’s. The angel had been following closer behind him than he’d thought. Neither of them moved out of the close proximity to each other.

Dean didn’t realize how long he could take in examining Cas’s face when no one was there to interrupt him. He could see the little wrinkles near Cas’s blue eyes, how chapped his lips were, how the wind teased the black hair into misbehaving. And he still couldn’t quite grasp the color of Cas’s eyes. The sun’s light made them appear an intense blue, a description Dean didn’t even know was possible and probably didn’t make much sense.

The cooler falling flat against the sand made Dean jump, processing that he ha forgotten about why he had even decided on coming here. He looked around, and walked back to the Impala saying, “Just need one more thing.”

Damn right he had a blanket. No sensible hunter would go  _anywhere_  without a blanket, especially when you never know how cold the night could be getting, or when you might get thrown into frigid water.

Cas’s head tilted as Dean walked back with the blanket, trying to not think to much into this. Humans weren’t nearly as complicated as he thought at first, nor as simple as he’d first learned, but Dean’s behavior was still familiar, reminding Cas of old reruns he’d watched when bored.

Dean sat on the blanket and opened the cooler. Cas subtly sat down a respectable distance away. Dean looked over a him curiously. “We have soda, alcohol, some sandwiches, and I think Sam snuck some grapes in here. You want anything?” Cas smiled, shaking his head, turning to watch the waves.

“Your loss,” stated Dean, grabbing one of the sandwiches.

They didn’t talk much, ignoring their surroundings as sun began to sink lower without them giving it much notice. Dean was attempting to blink away the heavy feeling from his eyes when Cas turned to look at him. The angel sighed quietly. “Go to sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean tilted his head in a manner very similar to Castiel. “Have you ever tried sleeping?” he asked randomly. “Like, besides being passed out from fighting, have you ever slept?” Cas slowly shook his head.

Dean yawned even as he slowly laid down on his back, head towards Cas.. “You should try it sometime,” Dean mumbled, closing his eyes. Cas made a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat, watching as Dean began to relax.

The last thing Dean felt before falling asleep were hesitant fingers playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never been to the ocean at the time when I wrote this fic. I could have given them a rock beach, where there's just slabs of limestone everywhere that are uncomfortable to lay on but really warm, and Dean could use Cas as a pillow. But. Oh well.


End file.
